


Trick or Treat

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: On Halloween, Hermione is visited by more than just trick-or-treaters. Some Halloween fluff.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

There’s a knock at the door. After a few seconds, more knocking. Hermione sighed and went to the door of her flat.

“Trick or treat!” young voices greet her as she opens the door to a little princess and a fairy. An older woman stands in the background (their mum?) and she gives Hermione a slightly harassed smile.

In the background, Hermione hears the crack of someone Apparating into her house, but it’s someone her wards recognised.

“Here you go,” Hermione says kindly as she hands out sweets. There is happy thanks and then they depart.

When she walks back into her living room, she sees that Snape had made himself comfortable in her best chair.

“Trick or treat,” he said dryly, a dark eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, you’re far too old,” she remarked with a smile as she walked towards him. “No sweets for you.”

Snape stood up to his full height and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Then I shall have to find myself another treat,” he purred. “Oh look, an impudent Gryffindor.”

Hermione poked him in the side before lifting her head for a kiss.

Loud knocking at the door and the doorbell ringing.

“Halloween!” Hermione grumbled.

FINIS


End file.
